The roofing business has been around ever since man decided he wanted to live somewhere other than in a cave. For many years, Californians utilized cedar shakes as the roofing material of choice. Devastating fires such as the one that took place in the Berkeley hills have caused many fire marshalls to take steps to induce the populace to take steps to utilize materials other than wood shakes when re-roofing or building a new roof.
One such material in current fashion is the cement tile. Those in the reroofing industry are aware of the fact that in their industry as in every field if you build a better mousetrap, people will buy it. So too is it true in the construction trades.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an improved reroofing structure.
It is another object to provide a new roofing structure that reduces the amount of wood used in fashioning a roof.
Still another object is to provide a new self-furring mode of roof construction for concrete tile roofs.
Yet another object is to provide a roof that is based on metal and concrete tile, yet is cost competitive with shake and shingle covered wood based roofs.
A still further object is to provide roof construction that uses spaced metallic hat track extrusions running in two directions.
A further object is to provide ventilation of attic and space under the tile to make roof cooler in summer and warmer in the winter.
A yet further object is to provide a new type of metal based double batted roof structure.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.